1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to false ceilings and more particularly relates to means for conveniently permitting access to the region above the false ceiling.
2. The Prior Art
Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 31 20 410 discloses a false ceiling constructed of rectangular elements or panels constituting ceiling tiles having swing bearing protrusions at one end thereof for suspension of the panel from a support rail that is fastened to the true ceiling. A clip lock actuated by a screw element having a closure lever, which rests on the support rail, fastens the other end of the panel. The closure lever is concealed at the bottom of the ceiling tile so that such lever is accessible only by utilizing special tools. The panel is of a plate-shaped flat form so that it can be used only when of small size since in the case of larger sizes sagging will result because of a lack of inherent stiffness. Manufacture is relatively expensive because several parts must be manufactured separately and connected to each other.
Swiss patent No. 639,720 discloses a rectangular ceiling panel having an edge with protrusions projecting in the same direction from said edge near opposite ends thereof. The panel also includes a downward extending arm having at its free end, a barb which points back towards the edge. The two protrusions are hung on a support rail of the false ceiling so that the ceiling element can be swung downward around this support rail to obtain an opening in the false ceiling. This opening provides workmen access to electric wires, water pipes, ventilation ducts, air conditioning systems, smoke alarms, etc., which may be mounted between the false ceiling and the building or true ceiling from which the false ceiling is suspended.
Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 35 17 932 discloses a complicated and expensive construction for a false ceiling which requires stampings, clamping elements and springs for attachment of the ceiling elements.
When the false ceilings of the prior art are opened for installation or maintenance work, the opening formed by the removal of a ceiling element is often inconveniently small. Furthermore, especially when large openings are required, the ceiling elements removed are frequently not suspended from a support rail but are taken completely out of the false ceiling and placed on the floor because merely swinging the element down is too complicated or the false ceiling opening which is uncovered thereby is too small. When the panels are placed on the floor there is the danger that the panels will become scratched or otherwise damaged.